Un Oso y Un Hada
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: Una pequeña salida para el sufrimiento de nuestros hogares. Un pequeño consuelo en los brasos de esta hada. solo unos momentos... Un regalo para Lucia991


**Estas son las marranitas que chillaban para ti,**

**Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños, te haremos carnitas a ti.**

…**..**

**Que diga para ti..**

**Ok, ok lo admito soy un asco, esto no es bueno jaja.**

**A esto se le llama matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Jaja. Aquí esta mi pago de la apuesta y tu regalo de cumpleaños**

**LU ¡FELICIDADES! **

**ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTA LOCURA JAJA. **

**Feliz cumple amiguis **

**personjs de SM, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Un oso y un hada**

No lo soportaba, otra pelea más. ¿Por qué se obsesiona tanto con el tema?

Yo no le estoy exigiendo un hijo, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Me siento remplazado por ese niño que aun no existe.

La amo pero no puedo soportar que en lo único que piense es que no podamos tener un hijo. Por el amor de dios somos jóvenes, podemos crear al bebé después. Pero no, la señorita lo quiere ahora.

-Un Wisky - pedí al cantinero

-¿Día pesado?- me pregunto entregándome la bebida.

-Ni te lo imaginas- y di un trago profundo.- Dame otro- le pedí.

No soy de las personas que se desquitan con el alcohol, pero una parte de mi lo necesitaba, me lo gritaba.

Con vista periférica vi a alguien entrar al bar pero no le preste atención, me concentre en ver hacia el frente mirando la nada y tratando de calmarme.

-Me da un vodka por favor- pidió una voz rota y delicada.

Me gire para ver quien era el extraño que había entrado. Me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de una mujer, una hermosa mujer, a pesar de que tenia su rostro oculto tras su cortina de cabello. Había un cierto aire misterioso que me llamaba.

Cuando llego su bebida tomo un pequeño trago, pero la dejo tosiendo fuertemente y agarrándose la garganta. Ella no es de las que toma, un vodka no puede ser tan fuerte.

-Estupida cosa – susurro.

-Si no sabes tomar, será mejor que lo dejes – le dije acercándome a ella

-¿Y tu por que dices que no se tomar? – dijo mirándome con odio

-La verdad se ve en la forma que tomaste – dije alzando mis manos al aire, como rindiéndome.

-Si, esa es una buena razón – dijo y volvió a tomar otro trago haciendo los mismos gestos.

-¿Y por que no lo dejas? – dije tomando su copa ya apoyada en la barra y la aleje

-No lo se, algo de mi me decía que tenia que tomar para olvidar el dolor.

Me reí. Era tan ilogica la situación. Ella me miro como si estuviera loco. Cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto frunciendo los seños.

-Que es a misma razón por la que vine aquí.

-Ahora resulta que eres un hombre correcto y que nunca tomas – dijo sarcásticamente

-No, no soy de esos. Si tomo pero solo en fiestas, nunca lo había hecho por el motivo de hoy.

-Es extraño, todo era bueno, casi perfecto. Con problemas pero siempre se solucionan. Pero todo llega a un limite y no podeos hacer nada – dijo mirando fijamente la copa que le quite

-Solo una cosa, una palabra, un acto. Solo eso cambia las cosas – continué con sus pensamientos. – ¿Se puede saber cual es tu problema?, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Solo dime y voy a dejarlo hecho puré – y golpe mi puño derecho contra mi palma izquierda y contraje los músculos.

Su mirada me dio calor. Era tan… apasionada. Pero después se volvió en alegría. Ella comenzó a reír

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te pareces a Hulk? – pregunto tratando de controlarse. Yo también reí.

-Creo que si, alguien, no lo recuerdo – tome otro poco de mi bebida – Y dime ¿por quien tomas? – frunció el seño – Perdón no es de mi incumbencia.

-No te preocupes – suspiro y miro de nuevo al vació – Es mi prometido. – trato de tomar su copa pero no se permití, sofoco un suspiro y continuo – hoy llegue a su oficina y lo vi besándose con su secretaria.

Su carita angelical se convirtió en un demonio al recordarla escena que me mencionaba.

-Ya se lo que haremos – dije cuando me preacate que sus ojos querían dejar escapar lagrimas de nuevo. Tome dos limones del palto, el salero, un palillo y los coloque en medio.

Puse a los limones juntos y al salero y al palillo los sostuve.

-Mira esto es lo que haremos: los limones son tu prometido y la secre, y nosotros somos estos dos – señale a cada quien. -Y ahora…

-¿Por qué tu limones, salero y palillos? – pregunto

-Por que, el limón es agrio como la secre, y como beso a tu prometido lo agrio también.

-¿Tu eres la sal por salado? Jaja o ¿Por qué le da el sabor a la comida?

-Definitivamente por la comida – me carcajee – Pero lo escogí por que era el objeto mas grande y fuerte que encontré en la barra – le comente mis intenciones.

Nunca había escuchado una carcajada mas linda, la de Mi esposa era bella pero como la de este duendecillo.

-El mas fuerte, jaja eso esta bueno –se calmo- Ahora sigue.

-Bueno ya que me vi interrumpido por tu duda, seguimos. El palillo eres tu, por lo delgada y frágil que te vez.- Ahora no rió pero sus mejillas se tornaron color rosado. – Bueno, la cuestión es que los encontramos y yo voy tras tu prometido – deje el palillo y tome un limos y lo exprimí con el salero – Después de hacerlo puré, o mas bien jugo de limón – reímos juntos- Después tu vas tras la secre y le sacas todos las tripas… o también el jugo- deje mis objetos anteriores y tope el palillo y el otro limón y lo picotee. Y después me lo lleve a la boca

-Bueno, ya lo haremos después. Me dio hambre – dijo tapándose el estomago. Sin evitarlo volví a reír.

Pagué la cuenta de los dos y salimos del bar. Era mas pequeña de lo que pensaba, tome el palillo que aun estaba en mi boca y lo partí a la mitad.

-¿Por qué lo partes? - Pregunto extrañada.

-Por que se supone que el palillo eres tú, y esta demasiado grande comparado contigo – en un acto infantil me saco la lengua.

Decidimos entrar a un restaurante de cadena y nos pasamos todo el rato platicando y riendo pro loqueras que salían de momento.

Resulta que su nombre es Alice Brandon. Tiene 21 años, es modista y se casara en 3 meses, o ese era el plan. Ya esta viviendo con su prometido y por eso sabia que la secre llamada María quería andar con él, el problema es que el nunca la despidió.

Ella también se entero de mis problemas con Rosalie, mi esposa. Que teníamos problemas para encargar un bebe, y que ella es lo que mas deseaba en el mundo.

Salimos del restaurante mas tarde de lo planeado. Intercambiamos números y nos dimos consejos "amorosos".

-Trata de no discutir con él, no le menciones que lo viste. Ya se arreglaran las cosas, y sino me hablas y voy y lo hago jugo de limón – dije para hacerla reír un poco.

-ok, y tu también no la enfrentes, déjala sola un momento sin discutirle nada para que las cosas se calmen, el estrés no ayudara a nada a que quede embarazada.

Una semana, una semana ha pasado desde que nos conocimos, y no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella. El trabajo me encarcelo y luego la "tarea" de hacer el bebé me dejaba poco tiempo libre.

No es que no me gustara hacerle el amor a mi esposa, pero ya no era lo mismo, lo sentía mas por compromiso que por deseos, ya no era igual.

-No me ignores y hazme caso- me grito aventando… no se ni que aventó.

-Cálmate Rosalie, ya deja de gritar por favor.-me di la vuelta y tome mi chamarra- Ahorita regreso.

Salí de la casa, ¿Qué haría? Ir a tratar de emborracharme no servirá, eso ya lo sabia. Podía… hablarle a Alice.

Saque mi teléfono y me dispuse a buscar el numero de ese pequeño duende. Pero mientas buscaba el numero vibro y en la pantalla decía Alice. Sin pensarlo dos veces conteste.

-¿hola? – pregunto su dulce voz desde el otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Qué milagro?- casi grite – Estaba apunto de marcarte. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Los milagros existen y se llama Alice Brandon – su risa era música divina- No me quejo, puede que haya estado mejor, pero y tu ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa?

-mmmm ¿Nos podemos ver?, te invito un café.- necesitaba verla.

-Claro, ¿en donde, y a que hora?

Cuando llegue a la cafetería, ella ya estaba sentada en el taburete de la barra, me sonrió y yo camine hasta ella.

-¿Será una costumbre vernos siempre en la barra?- le pregunte dándole un beso de saludo. Un beso que rozo sus delicados labios.

-No lo se, puede que si – dijo sin darle importancia a mi saludo. -¿Y como van la cosas?

-¡ay! de mal en peor, ya no se que hacer- la frustración volvió a mi. – No la entiendo, trato…pero no puedo.

-Ya, calma. Pronto las cosa serán como deben de ser.- dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¿y a ti como te ha ido?- pregunte cuando me entregaron a mí, mi mokachino – ¿ya tengo permiso de golpear a tu prometido?

-Digamos que hemos avanzado casi como tu relación.- se rió- además nunca te prive de golpear a Jasper.

Jasper, por fin sabia su nombre, nunca me lo había revelado, hasta ahora.

-Escúchate a mi ti misma ¿eh?, no quiero que después me regañes cuando lo deje en el hospital hecho puré – trate de bromear.- ahora cuéntame ¿Qué te ha hecho jasper?

-Se ha portado muy distante, de una forma… extraña, como si tuviera miedo.

-A lo mejor ya se entero de tu nuevo guardaespaldas y le a dado meyoooo – hice cara de terror.

-Si puede ser eso – soltó apenas por tanto reír.

Termínanos el café y nos dirigimos a dar un paseo en un parque secano. Hablamos de trivialidades, olvidándonos de nuestras parejas y problemas. Conocí su infancia y ella la mía. sus miedos y deseos. Así como ella los míos.

Había tantas cosas en común y muchas mas diferentes que hacia que riéramos cada momento.

El cielo obscurecía cuando ella comenzó a tiritar. No llevaba suéter. Sin pensarlo la abrase tratando de darle el calor que ella necesitaba.

-Mira nada mas – dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo – Se supone que primero se ofrece la chamarra para calentar a una dama, no se abraza así por que si – el tono de broma era muy notorio.

-Mi bella dama, mi abrigo no alcanzara a calentarla lo suficiente, así que por eso opte por ir lo más rápido a satisfacer su necesidad. No es descortesía, sino adelantarme al tiempo.- dije tratando de imitar un tono del siglo XIX.

-ya me tengo que ir, Jasper no tarda en llegar y aun no quiero que sospeche de que yo ya lo se – luego me miro y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa- o que se de cuenta que estoy planeando hacerlo puré con mi guardaespaldas.

Los dos reímos al recordar la broma.

-bueno nos vamos – le dije y la mire.

Era mas pequeña que yo, su cuerpo parecía un trapo junto al mío, pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención, sino que había lago de ella que me llamaba a tocarla, a acariciarla, a besarla. Su mirada enigmática me cautivo. Me acerque lentamente y hice poseedor de esos labios rosados.

Los movimientos eran, sincronizados, perfectos, nuestros labios se adaptaron a la perfección, coloque mis manos alrededor de su pequeña pero perfecta cintura y la atraje mas a mi. Por falta del vital oxigeno tuvimos que separarnos.

Fue un momento mágico, un momento especial. Un momento extrañamente gratificante y perfecto. Mire sus ojos, que ahora tenían un brillo especia, ese gris ya no era opaco sino brillante, con luz propia.

Mi celular sonó

.

Sin aparatar mi mirada de la suya tome mi teléfono con una mano y la otra acunaba su mejilla ahora sonrojada.

-¿hola?- pregunte

-Emmett, por favor perdóname, no quería discutir otra vez- del otro lado de la bocina sollozaba Rosalie. Eso me hizo sentir mal- te necesito, regresa por favor.

-tranquilaste, ya voy para allá ¿si? – le pedí desviando la mirada y quitando mi mano del hada que tenia frente de mi – llego en media hora.- colgué

Alice ya se estaba alejando poco apoco de mi. La tome del brazo y la estreche contra mi.

-Esto no debió pasar – dijo acunándose en mi – esto esta mal.

-No hay que llorar por lo pasado. Mejor regálame una de tus sonrisas ¿o me dirás que soy un muy mal besador? – pregunte haciendo cara de horrorizado

-besas muy bien, no lo puedo negar- comento y me regalo lo que le pedí- pero ahora si hay que irnos.

-esta bien, te marco cuando pueda volver avernos ¿te parece? – le propuse.

Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia el otro extremo del parque.

Estaba odiando los días Jueves, era mi día de descanso ya que trabajaba los fines de semana. Pero todos los jueces eran peleas con Rosalie. Ya había pasado dos semanas que no había visto a Alice, se por unas llamadas que se encontraba bien y su relación con su prometido había mejorado. Suerte la de ella, la mía sigue igual.

-me voy a la casa de Vera – dijo tomando su bolso- Regreso en la noche. – y salio

Bueno eso era mejor que tenerla en casa gritándome todo el tiempo. Tome mi cel y le marque esperando que se encontrara desocupada.

-¿Qué paso? Pese que te habías olvidado de mi- su "cordial" saludo me supo a gloria.

-nunca podré olvidarme de ti – conteste con sinceridad - ¿tienes algo que hacer? – dije sin rodeos.

-De hecho no, estoy aburrida.

-perfecto, nos vemos en la cafetería en 40 minutos ¿te parece? – pregunte mientras me paraba del sillón e iba al cuarto por mi cartera.

-hasta entonces – eso era un si.

No entre al local, solo la espere en la jardinera. Cheque mi reloj, había llegado antes de tiempo, apenas daría la hora exacta del encuentro. Fue cuando sentí unas pequeñas manos tapándome la vista.

-Mi hada, aunque me tapes los ojos te reconocería, bueno de hecho por que me tapaste los ojos te reconocí- dije tomándole las manos y jalándola para que quedarlos frente a frente.

-Hola- susurro llegándome de ese aliento dulce - ¿y que haremos?

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –dije en doble sentido guiñándole el ojo

- compórtate McCarty – me regaño – vamos al cine

-lo que ordenes.

Nos paramos y fuimos al centro comercial. Decidimos ver una de las películas de cartelera Toy Story 3 **(perdón, no se me ocurrió otra jaja)**

Tengo que admitir casi se me salen las lagrimas en varias partes de la película. Salimos y yo aun me estaba aclarando la garganta para que no se notara.

-Llegando a casa lo primero que haré será sacar mi Max Steel y jugar con el y decirle cuanto lo quiero – dije abrasándola - ¿Tu aras lo mismo con tu Barbie? ¿O será que tienes a otras?

-Yo aun juego con mis muñecas – me recrimino. He hizo que me carcajeara

-Sabia que tu cara de niña aun afectaba tu mente – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No es eso – su cara se volvió un rojiza – Es que hay días en que cuido a las hijas de mi vecina y juego con ellas. Así que mis muñecas aun juegan y no están triste ni abandonadas – dijo volviendo a su color natural.

-eso me dolió, me has dicho "descuidador de juguetes" – definitivamente me tiene que dar el oscar como mejor actuación.

-no he dicho eso, solo que eres adulto – rectifico.

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la cafetería de nuestros encuentros. Y de un momento a otro ya estaba colgada de mi besándonos con pasión, no la detuve ni me detuvo, solo existíamos nosotros. Un cometario irónico y fastidioso nos rectifico diciendo que acudiéramos a un hotel.

No recuerdo a ver tomado la decisión de acudir a aquel lugar pero, ahora me encuentro desabrochando el pantalón de aquel pequeño duende, y ella haciendo lo mismo con mi camisa.

Fueron las horas más dichosas que he tenido. No es por comparar pero al estar con Rose, se había convertido en una rutina, esto no era algo nuevo, y lindo.

-otra vez nos pasamos de la raya- dijo haciendo círculos en mi pecho – y ahora mas pasados.

-¿te arrepientes?- ruego que sea no ruego que sea no

-No – mi alma respiro de alivio – pero siento que esto esta mal.

-ya, Alice. Disfruta el momento- no la deje contestar ya que me apropie de sus labios de nuevo y recaímos en la pasión que nuestros cuerpos necesitaban.

-No sabia que tenías una cita hoy – comento Mark un compañero de trabajo, al verme acomodar el traje para ver a mi hada.

-Y yo no sabia que tu tenias que saber – dije ignorándolo

-Ahí se ve donde están los amigos- podría dramatizar, pero no como yo. Así que no le creí.

-la verdad no los he visto- le seguí el juego – nos vemos mañana, dudo mucho que regrese hoy.- y sin mas salí.

Un mes, un mes de encuentros fugases, un mes de amarnos a escondidas. Un mes de desde que volví a hacer yo.

Era extraño que me hablara en horas de trabajo. Siempre eran los jueves o martes, pero nunca lunes. Lo cual me extraño y preocupo.

Tenia miedo que me dijera que estaba embarazada ¿Qué mas podía pensar si me hablaba con tanta urgencia? Se que utilizaba pastillas por eso nunca me preocupe pro utilizar anticonceptivos.

Ingrese al Hotel sin mas preámbulos y me dirigí a la habitación en donde se encontraba.

Toque y escuche un leve "pasa". Ella se encofraba sentada a la mitad de la cama. Tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué sucede? – me senté en la alado de ella y le tome su pierna. Un gesto habitual.

-nos vamos –dijo moviendo las manso nerviosamente.

-¿nos vamos?- ok, lo escuche. Soy estupido al repetirlo.

-si, Jazz consiguió un cambio en la ciudad de Houston y nos mudaremos el viernes. Hoy era mi ultimo día para verte, ya que estaré ocupada con las cosas del cambio- en ese instante fue cuando me miro, sus ojos demandaban tristeza. Como lo harán los míos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que solo nos mantendremos en contacto por medio del celular? –pregunte tratando de que no se me notara el nudo en la garganta

-no, ni eso. Me comprara un nuevo celular y aun no se cual sea el numero – tomo mi rostro entre sus frágiles manos – esta es nuestra despedida. Se ha acabado el juego.

La bese, con más fervor y deseo que las veces anteriores. No había cosa reclamar, ni pedir que se quedara, sabíamos que esto llegaría, que terminaríamos. Pero nuca pensé que nos dejáramos que ver.

Pero ya no tenia nada que hacer, solo disfrutar el ultimo momento juntos. Saciarnos de nuestra despedida.

Llegue a casa aun afligido por la noticia, pero tenia que actuar normal. Necesitaba hacerlo.

El aroma a Mole llego a mi nariz. Mi platillo mexicano favorito – nota, tengo un platillo favorito de cada país – eso era extraño, ya que a Rose, no le gustaba cocinar los platillos mexicanos ya que dice que es mucho trabajo.

-Amor que bueno que llegaste – grito brincando hacia mi.

Hubo una vez un duendecillo que brincaba hacia mí de esa manera, pero eso era tiempo pasado – bueno unas horas –

-si, ¿Por qué tanta alegría? – pregunte depositándole un beso en la frente.

-por que no pude haber otro sentimiento en mi que no sea ese, y el amor- dijo robándome el beso que no le quise dar.

-a ¿sí? – pregunte rindiéndome, no tenia que estar deprimido sino, lo notarais

-si, ¡VAMOS A HACER PADRES! – artito tanto que me casi me reventó el tímpano.

_4 AÑOS DESPUES_

-El hada y el oso regresaron con su familia recordando los bellos momentos que estuvieron juntos. Siendo felices cada quien con su grupo pero aun así recordándose siempre y extrañándose en secreto – cerré mi libreta – fin

Concluí el cuento que invente para mi pequeña Estrella. La hija más hermosa que existe sobre el faz de la tierra.

-Pero papá, ¿Por qué ellos no viven juntos como la cenicienta y el príncipe, o la sirenita? – mi pequeña le gustaba los finales felices con todas su parejas.

-Por que cada quien tiene a su pareja, ellos solo eran amigos. El hada encontró a su príncipe hada, y el oso encontró a su osa y tuvieron la osita mas linda que hay en el mundo.- Dije besando sus mejillas.

-Extraña su cama, no le gusta dormir en hoteles – le comente a mi esposa mientras me acostaba en la cama y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-No, pero es genial estar de vacaciones juntos. – me beso mi osa.

Durmió en mis brazos.

Y otra noche en la que pienso en Alice, mi hada. 4 años sin saber nada de ella.

Soy muy feliz con mi esposa y mi hija, y aun así quería saber que paso con ella.

_**El bosque es tan grande y tan chico al mismo ti**__**empo. Lo justo para que aquel oso viera de nuevo as u hada. Para que la hada se encontrara con su oso. **_

_**Solo un momento. Un simple momento. Ya que sus respectivas familias los llamaban. **_

_**La hada también tenia otra razón por la cual vivir. Un pequeño niño de tan solo 1 año. **_

_**Y así deseando encontrarse de nuevo y gritándose con la mirada cuanto se extrañaba. Cada quien tomo su rumbo. Esperando un nuevo encuentro. **_

**Dudas comentarios, sugerencias, pasar a atención a clientes.. jaja no es cierto. Si ya se es muy tarde y me han afectado las neuronas.**

**Bueno Luci espero q si te haya gustado. Lo hice con mucho cariño.**

**Chicas espero también sus comentarios.**

**Feliz cumple LU-**

**Adios te kiero besos de **

**MARY ALICE BRANDOCN CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


End file.
